Basic Average Girl
by Pen of the Unborn
Summary: Different characters reveal their opinions of Kim through the way they recap and recall a story of Kim on a mission.
1. Bonnie

Kim Possible was a basic, average girl, except she wasn't in any way. She was a total freak. She didn't fit in, and always hung out with that loser Ron Stoppable. She always acted like she was so tough.

Like, there was this one time when she came back to school and was talking about this one 'mission' she was on; I can only picture it now...

Kim was creeping through the bad guy's lair, Dr. Blue Evil Genius or something like that, when she found these bodyguards, well they weren't really bodyguards, more like fat, old, retired mall cops that anyone over the age of 12 could beat up.

She was there to foil his scheme to like run the freezie stand at the mall or something. So she attacked the bodyguards and quickly incapacitated them, which wasn't difficult because they were pretty much worthless anyway.

"Hey, Dr. Blue Evil Genius Guy Obsessed with running the freezie stand back off or I'll attack you with the moves I learned from one of those Tae bo exercise videos!" Kim said as she ran toward the evil man in the blue trench coat.

"You think you're all that Kim Possible, but the freezie stand will be mine!" The mad blue doctor screamed.

Just then the loser Stoppable ran into the scene with disgusting nacho cheese on his hand and the disgusting pink creature on his shoulder, and tripped on his own slob right into a button that somehow caused the whole master plan of taking over the freezie stand to unravel.

"Boo-diddly!" The loser shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.

Yeah, that's pretty much how it all goes down, she thinks she's so tough, but she isn't anything special. I mean if I decided I wanted to be a total social pariah who guys thought was disgusting I could do what she did, but I know what's really important. I've got my priorities straight


	2. Horndog

**A/N: So as the title alludes this isn't really a character in the series, I guess it could be Brick, but the thought process was how would most guys in high school actually think about a girl like Kim Possible?**

Kim Possible was a basic average girl, except she wasn't in any way. She was a total hottie. The way her body moved was incredible, she flipped and danced, her hair whipping about wildly. She always acted like she was no big deal.

Like, there was this one time when she came back to school and was talking about this one 'mission' she was on; I can only picture it now…

Kim was crawling through an air duct in the super villain's lair, it was hot, and she was glad that she had decided to remove everything but the lingerie that she had boughten early in the week. She was sweating, and honestly considering removing it as well. She paused her thought however when she came to an exit to the vent. Silently she opened it and slipped out.

Kim heard the evil scientist villain and his green skinned super hot assistant arguing about their plan. The scientist was screaming about how capturing the freezie stand was _essential_ to his plan, but his green assistant was insisting that it was just another stupid idea.

Kim decided that this was the perfect opportunity to strike, so she stepped out from the shadows, the light shining down on her perfect complexion, revealing her soft feminine curves.

"Whoah Kimmie, got something special planned?" The green skinned seductress taunted.

Kim just blushed and assumed a fighting stance her strong frame glistening with sweat. The villainess responded in kind, but was stopped when the scientist screamed, "Wait! You're not going to fight someone in their underwear when you're fully clothed are you?"

This caused both the green skinned vixen and Kim both to stop, the pause allowed Kim to rush the bad guy and hit the self destruct button.

Yeah, that's pretty much how it all goes down, she doesn't realize it, but she's pretty amazing. I mean how many girls can save humanity, get great grades and somehow look so perfect. She's got it all figured out.


End file.
